He Makes Me Proud
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: Mokuba and Seto moved to America, but circumstances lead to something unexpected. [One-shot] [Character Death] [Dedicated to anyone in the currently risking their lives for their country, and their families] [Rating for Safety]


_SOS_**: I watch the news too much. I also feel bad for those with family members in the army. And thus this was spawned.**

_Disclaimer _**- I do not own YuuGiOu.**

_Warnings _**- Character death.**

_Dedication_** - To everyone who has died fighting in a war, for everyone currently fighting in one, and to anyone that has survived one, and the families that love them dearly. Especially to my hero, Charlie W., a member of my Church. May God protect him, and may everyone that has come to their time die in glory, and never be forgotten.**

* * *

"Niisama?"

"Hai, Mokuba?"

"How much longer?"

Kaiba Seto chuckled, grinning down at his younger brother. He ruffled the messy black hair, causing the younger boy to raise a confused brow, lost as to what was so amusing. Nothing was amusing, though. Seto loved moments like these; that was the reason he was laughing and grinning. He loved the moments when Mokuba would so innocently ask a question so simple as that, where only a few words would make him happy. But, what was he to expect out of his brother? Mokuba was only ten. He had plenty of time to figure out the joys of parenting a child.

"About thirty minutes. Excited, ne?"

The conversation in Japanese was confusing the other airline passengers. Seto had opted for regular flight, because Mokuba had insisted upon it. The black-haired boy had never had the chance to ride on a regular airplane, rather than the Kaiba Corp. jets and helicopters. Kaiba Seto would do anything that Mokuba would like.

A few curious Americans behind them started flipping quickly through a translation book.

"Hai, niisama! I can't believe we're actually going to live in America! Where did you say we were going to live, niisama?" he asked eagerly, looking up with those large, violet eyes that were impossible to resist.

"I told you, Texas. We're going to live in the country, sort of like Niigata, but much warmer and not very mountainous. You'll even get to have a horse out there, it's so out in the country. Nothing like Domino." The simply answer lit up Mokuba's face, and it made Kaiba Seto the happiest big brother on planet Earth. There was nothing better than watching the boy being joyous about anything his brother did.

And there never would be anything that could change that.

* * *

"Niisama! I'm ho-ome!"

"I'm in the Kitchen, Mokuba!"

Things were going brilliantly. Seto had gotten Kaiba Lands set up all across this country; America was a pot of money, just waiting for him to squeeze out the cash all the lazy, fun-loving English-people.

Of course, predictably, all orphans and the poorer section of the world got in free. Because Kaiba Seto was cool like that.

"How was eighth grade?" asked Seto casually, watching the fourteen year old Mokuba bound into the kitchen excitedly. He was waving around a few papers, grinning happily at his beloved niisama.

"Great, Seto! I've got all these awesome teachers, and they're letting me take all the AP courses I want because of last year, and the band teacher's going to let me play trumpet with the high schools, and-" Mokuba said excitedly, his sentences mish-mashing and coming out in such a fast jumble of English and Japanese, Seto was having a difficult time translating into his native tounge.

"Woah, calm down, little brother," the twenty-one year old CEO declared, setting down the mug filled with coffee. "It looks like you've had a great first day of school, huh?" He leaned over and ruffled his still long, unruly hair, grinning.

"Hai, niisama! I'm so glad we moved to America! Now you and me spend a lot more time together, ne?"

"That's right. Doesn't take as much effort to get anywhere in America, with all these lazy people." He chuckled light-heartedly. "Speaking of Americans, isn't Rebecca still going to college somewhere nearby?"

"Hai, down in Dallas. She called the other night, by the way; her grandfather wanted to invite us back to his home again, for some food. Mrs. Hawkins was going to cook some of her great American southern food. Can we go, please?"

"Of course. Dallas isn't more than a hop, skip, and an airplane away. And who am I to interfere with your love?"

"Niisama!" Mokuba yelped, face going red. "Rebecca-chan and I are not dating-"

"As you say," he said sarcastically. Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you and Shizuka are getting close, too. 'Oh, Shizuka-chan, when can you finally get down here? I've been so BORED since you went back to live with Jonouchi-'" Mokuba began imitating, putting on a purposely falsetto voice, holding his hands together and grinning.

"Who told you to listen on my phone calls?" the older one condemned, blinking back confusion. Wasn't he talking on his cell phone when he was talking to Shizuka...?

"Even Isono could hear you, and he was with me, helping me set up my computer on the other side of the house. He was wondering if you needed medical attention."

Oh. Yeah. He HAD been just a LITTLE bit loud...

Before the playful teasing could continue, Seto glanced up to face a maid coming it, holding a few letters in her hands. "Ah, your mail, Mister Kaiba," announced the blonde American, looking up at her employer. Blah. Apparently, these foreigners were harder to intimidate than the ones he had hired in Japan. Stupid laws, saying he couldn't stay as ruthless as an employer as he enjoyed...

Venting was always enjoyable. Now he did it to a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie. Which, currently, lacked one button eye and it's tail, and it appeared as if one wing was near to meeting the same fate as the tail.

"Good, Miss Wendy." He took the letters from the woman's hands, and she took that as her signal to scurry off and join the other maids, gossiping about this and that.

"Niisama? Whats wrong?" Mokuba asked worriedly. His brother had suddenly got a rather frightening look about his face; he was pretty damn upset about something. Why would the return address on a letter upset his big brother...?

He did not answer his confused, teenaged brother, but simply ripped open the letter and set the envelope aside. He bit his lips, and shoved it towards Mokuba.

Looking upon the stricken look on his brother's face, Seto bowed his head. "I... I'm going to have to go away for a bit, Mokuba. I promise I'll come back. Soon."

* * *

Kaiba Seto was always proud of his younger brother. Nothing could detour the child from his goals, and he always loved his older brother. Nothing made Mokuba happier than getting his letters in the mail, which were then followed by him immediately working on a response, and by the next day sending it off into the mail, hopefully finding his brother in the Middle East quickly.

Today was no different.

It was Mail Day for the soldiers at war. People were eagerly gathering in the Cafeteria, listening for their names to be called and for packages, all being quiet and respectful for the others listening for their names. They all understood what it was like. They knew how hard it was to be gone so long from their families, and waiting each Monday, hoping for a letter to come and find them.

Seto's name was finally called, and he took the letter with hesitation. It was Mokuba's first week as a freshman in high school, and he wanted to read about everything had happened. He was disappointed not to be able to witness his little brother's assail into the world of teenagers and exams and the such, but there was nothing to do about.

His little brother was happy. Proud of his big brother. And that made Kaiba Seto happy, too.

He took a seat among some of the others, mainly sticking with the people he typically got stuck sharing a tent with. A few were looking through their boxes filled with playing cards and candy, talking happily about wives and children and girlfriends and the future. Suddenly, one of the younger men turned their eyes on him.

"Ah, Kaiba, finally get a letter from that brother of yours?"

"Yes," he answered curtly, eager to open it up.

"Hey, read it to us!" beckoned another one of them, leaning over the table with a grin. Seto was going to refuse, but the other's started persisting - and, anyways, what better way to show off he had the best little brother on planet Earth? (Of course, he also had to go through process of translating the Japanese into English for his American companions, but he was okay with that.)

'Dear Niisama,

How are you doing, big brother? I finally got your package; is this really the best snack food they offer you over there! I'm going to have to get Rebecca to help me make you and your friends some sort of cookies, if that's all you've got to get hyper on. (Seto chuckled at the thought of Mokuba cooking. He hadn't cooked since that incident on Valentine's day with Rebecca, and his cooking skills had yet to improve, ignoring the fact Seto's were much worse.)

I finally got into high school this week. It was great! They've got a marching band there, too; I'll have to send you a video as soon as we have a soccer **(1) **game. Yeah, the uniforms are kind of dorky, but I think I can live with that. As far as I know, I'll get to stay first chair trumpet since I did really good at Junior High. I'm taking all AP courses again; they're even going to consider letting me skip on to a Sophomore! America sure is pushy about getting the young prodigies into high grades, ne? Bet you would have gotten to take college classes like Rebecca if we had lived here in America instead.

Shizuka's doing great. Jonouchi's a little peeved, of course; she wasn't expecting to pregnant right before the actual proposal (By the way, you DO know she knew about the proposal all from the start? Wendy's not a very good secret-keeper). Jonouchi's coming down here to help take care of her, even though I've told him that the maids can take of her. Oh well. That means Yuugi and Company is coming by too for a little bit; Yuugi was kind of disappointed you two couldn't have a duel, just for old time's sake.

Promise to write back as soon as you get this, understand, niisama? I want to know when to send you the cookies! Shizuka's going to send you a letter with it, too!

Your Little Brother,

Mokuba.'

Seto glanced up, and saw a few of them forcing back laughter. He rose a brow, and asked flatly, "What on Earth is so amusing?"

"Did you REALLY get your wife pregnant before you even PROPOSED?"

* * *

Mokuba was trying not to cry. It wasn't working very well. Not at all. Tears kept stinging at his eyes, and the sixteen year old (That school had let him skip, by the way. He was a Senior instead of a Junior this year) boy looked away to wipe away stray tears. Shizuka didn't need to see him so upset; she had lost just as much as he did, and Kaiba Mokuba needed to be strong for her. Very.

Yuugi was there, as well as Ryo and Jonouchi and Mai and Rebecca and Anzu. Mai and Jonouchi were locking elbows together, both looking very much in love and upset, all at the same time. That was a difficult thing to pull off. Mokuba couldn't wait until he saw what kind of children those two would conceive after the marriage was finally consummated (_Very blonde ones_, he thought absently).

Yuugi and Anzu were side-by-side, as well. The two had also locked together, fingers interlocking. Anzu looked as round a volleyball, her stomach sticking out like that. What was it, two more weeks until the due date? Mokuba hoped she didn't give birth while she was still in America. She might face some problems in the government decided it was upset about it.

Rebecca was off to the side with Ryo, and they were talking quietly. Mokuba had no need to concern himself about his girlfriend being off with another man; it was a funeral for the love of God, and Ryo was already engaged to someone else (_Wasn't he with Miss Wong? _**(2) **another absent thought slipped.)

Shizuka was bawling her eyes out, her young baby boy sitting in a nearby stroller, confused as to why his mother was so upset. Mokuba wanted to comfort her, but couldn't think of a think to say. He wanted to be crying to, but he couldn't. Never.

He was strong for his niisama, whom was proud of him.

As he listened to the guns boom nearby, however, the tears slipped and he cried loudly. Rebecca wrapped her arms around him, crying quietly together like lovers. The gunshots went in succession, twenty-one full bangs.

Before them, a gravestone. The man who had engraved it was confused by the random use of 'niisama' in the otherwise English gravestone, but did not question it. It was a family thing.

'Honorable Soldier

Perfect Husband

Brilliant Rival

And Best Niisama That Ever Lived

Seto Kaiba

1983-2005.'

* * *

The end.

* * *

_(1) _**American Football.  
**_(2) _**Vivan Wong, a duelist during the KC Grand Prix.**


End file.
